User talk:Multimoog
Kaiju You wrestled for Kaiju Big Battel? Nice. I'm vaguely familiar with it, but it's hard living in Indiana and trying to find out information about it. It seems like there is an extreme lack of information about Kaiju online, and there perhaps needs to be a Kaiju wiki. Because it's really hard to find out about it. Who did you wrestle as? Just curious. Anyway, I'm glad that you are helping with the wrestling wiki and look forward to chatting with you. Wagnike2 01:14, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Reply Thanks for coming to help out. If you take a look at Pro Wrestling:Projects, it has a list of some things that need to be done. Other cleanup: Category:Articles containing Wikipedia content. I believe the projects page has the correct formatting of how articles should be written here. Also, images might need to be checked into, I'm not sure which are fair-use or not (as little to none have descriptions), and I don't do image uploading myself. One more admin could help things out, as well as a few other active editors. I've tried to get a few people from Wikipedia to come here, but they never seem interested. RobJ1981 05:59, 25 September 2008 (UTC) Comment about new skin Monaco Sapphire looks fine to me. RobJ1981 00:58, 15 October 2008 (UTC) :I was wondering how the categories work in the sidebar. Is it random, by most popular or what? Is there a way to change it? I went to edit it, but it's just listed as category 1 and category 2. I wanted to change World Wrestling Entertainment alumni to something else. RobJ1981 07:12, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Main page thoughts The test page you showed me looks good. As for the logo: is there any way you could crop together a picture with various wrestlers on it? As long as we have information about other companies on the main page, it should be fine. If we promote WWE too much, it seems like the Wiki is mainly just for that. Also, I would like some sort of notice on the front page saying that the formatting is different that Wikipedia. Too many people have came to the Wiki and assumed everything Wikipedia articles can just be copied+pasted then slopped together to be the same thing here. I think that main page could work fine, as long as the notice is there, and it doesn't just revolve around WWE. I like the event idea and I was thinking of doing a calendar page for the bigger wrestling promotions: WWE, TNA and so on. Is there a calendar template of some sort that you could move here? So for the main page: list a few upcoming events, then link to a calendar page (or pages) that have a full listing of the current month and beyond. If you have time to update the main page test, let me know. RobJ1981 06:59, 26 November 2008 (UTC) :I prefer the new logo, as it's neutral and it's not showcasing a wrestler from a certain company. The new main page looks alright, but (on my computer at least) I have to scroll to the right to see the images of Bella Twins and Undertaker. Also, red links on the main page isn't a good thing. In the future, we will have to make sure articles exist for main page news. Otherwise: just don't link articles that don't exist yet. RobJ1981 22:34, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Do you time to help with a cleanup task? At Pro Wrestling Guerrilla/Event history (as one example, I think there is more): it's simply a listing of every event they have had. They name their events, just like all smaller/independent companies do. The problem is: a majority aren't notable events. However I'm not an expert on the subject, so I would just have to go by search engine results and Wikipedia to figure out. The original creator of many of the articles is TheWho87, however I've talked with him in the past about this. He doesn't seem to understand the problem, and thinks nearly any event with a name should be here. RobJ1981 05:49, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Well the whole formatting idea was originally mine, he just decided to take it and apply it to every article. I created that format in the first place, due to insanely long articles that were just cluttered with a lot of information. Long time wrestlers are the biggest problem: guys like Hogan, Flair and Undertaker (to name a few) seem to have the longest pages out of them all. I don't think Wikipedia's format of just one long article for wrestler articles should be applied to everything here. Some sort of subpaging should exist, to prevent long pages. Long pages also lead to slow downs when people are trying to view/edit articles. One idea: the main article has the career history, facts/titles information (like it has now), plus storylines. Then a subpage for event history, see Katarina Waters/Event history, which looks decent as a table. And another subpage for gimmicks, see Personas of The Undertaker for the best gimmick page currently. For newer wrestlers and people that havent done much: a subpage wont be necessary right away. What do you think? I'm open for suggestions. Also I want to point out: since the black background has been on the site, pages have been loading slower. I'm not sure what the problem could be. RobJ1981 18:44, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Forum discussion on formatting I've created Forum:Article format ideas, as a place for people to discuss how articles should be setup. If you have any suggestions or thoughts about the matter, post them there. RobJ1981 07:58, 4 December 2008 (UTC) Welcome anon template There is two. Danny made a new one: Template:Welcomeanon, then there is the old one: Template:Welcome-anon. There isn't a need for two of them. I personally like the one Danny made better. Next time when I delete a duplicate template, I will post that as the reason for deletion to avoid confusion. RobJ1981 17:57, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I didn't realize there was one there! Okay, I'll take the duplicate out. I'm glad you like the new one. -- Danny (talk) 18:32, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks For The Welcome! JimmyA562 20:01, 23 January 2009 (UTC)